The technical field is related to a resonator and a method for manufacturing the resonator.
A resonator, such as a film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR), may be used for radio frequency (RF) filtering or pressure sensing. A resonator may include a piezoelectric film. The piezoelectric film may have a through hole that is resulted from the manufacturing process of the resonator. The through hole may negatively affect the performance of the resonator.